Broken Angel
by Evanjeline
Summary: Hermione finds solice in an unexpected place....


These characters are not my own.  
  
Thank you Kasi, for asking someone to write using that line.  
  
I know it's not that good but...  
It is written for you.  
  
I hope anyone who stumbles upon this fic likes it and leaves a review.  
  
Even if you don't like it please comment on it. *smiles*  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Broken Angels  
By: Evanjeline  
  
I never asked for anything, you know. I didn't want your sympathy or your pity. You all thought I needed that. That's why you became my friends. You saw a damsel in distress and your "Gryffindor Valor" did the rest. I was a helpless female, I needed protection from all the evil things. I hate you both for that.  
  
Why does everyone expect me to fall in line with there expectations. I don't study as much as I do because I want the recognition. I study like I do because I have to. I am a "Mudblood" I am impure. And just like the racism and the sexist societies that existed in the Muggle world, that same prejudice exists in the Wizarding World. Not towards females or people of different races, but towards Muggle born Witches and Wizards. For this I have to be twice as good as any of the Pure-bloods to get even close to the amount of respect that any of the others receive.  
  
I have been going to the library more often lately, no one has noticed. Every day I hope to see you, because in this place of silence and solitude you look at me as a person. You show me respect. You know you made me cry first year. You know that I despised you. I thought you an insufferable git. I slapped you for your cold hearted comments a year or so back. I would have never expected that a person so cold and calculating could have a hunger for knowledge that rivaled even my own.  
  
One day you looked up from your book and saw me in the corner. I had a really evasive book of a silvery gold tone. My hands fumbled and it started to slide its way back towards the bookshelf. I jumped up and started to run after it. I wasn't going to let it get away from me again. I had spotted this book once back in my first year at Hogwarts and it had eluded me ever since. I was so focused on retrieving the book that I ran into you. I said my apologies before looking up. You had picked up the book that had managed to be caught by your falling body and was flipping through a couple of the pages. I noticed then the crest on your robes. I fell silent and looked into your face expecting to find a snarl or a harsh retort, but instead I saw eyes that were lit with interest. This face belonged to you, Draco Malfoy.  
  
After you leafed through the pages you handed the book back and "asked" if you could read it after I was done. There was no Mudblood comment, no quip about how clumsy I was, no anything that resembled a cruel remark. I said that I would be sure to get it to you after I read it and was rewarded by a "smile".  
  
We spent the rest of the time in the library in silence. I couldn't bring myself to chance that encounter. After all, It was probably just an accident.  
  
For the next few days I read and reread the book trying to memorize everything that it contained. After all, I never knew when I'd see that book again. At the end of the week I was ready to surrender my prize into your hands, so I took the book back to the library and awaited your return. I read some intriguing books on medical magic while waiting for you to arrive. I was about to leave for lunch when you walked in the doors. You looked determined to find something. I held the book in front of me as I walked over to you. I asked what you were looking for and you said something about a potion, I can't remember what. I joined you in searching for the book which held what you were looking for. When I found the potion in a book titled Frilled Lizard, Another White Meat we both broke out laughing. When I finally stopped I handed you the book that I had come to deliver to you in the first place. You looked into my eyes and said "Thank you". I would have never expected you to say that, but then again, I never would have thought you would want to spend hours looking for a book titled Frilled Lizard, Another White Meat.  
  
When you brought back the books you actually looked to see if I was there. You came up to me and started talking about the meaning of the third and fourth chapters, you also commented on the significance of the products used in the synthesis of Hybrid Beasts. We talked for hours. I started to see you in a different light. You weren't the rich prat any more (Ok, so you were but...), you were a fountain of knowledge. You were a kindred spirit.  
  
On your birthday I kissed your cheek. You didn't pull away. I don't know how but at that moment I fell for you. I don't know why but I did. I ended up looking forward to our conversations in the library. You weren't harassing Harry and Ron as much in the hallways. You took it upon yourself to be in the library whenever I was. And I reveled in it.  
  
It was the week before everyone went home for the holidays. I asked you to owl me. You said that you'd try and send me some books you liked. Before you left I kissed you again. I couldn't help it. This time I didn't want to just be your friend. I wanted to be more. You looked at me with a grin on your face (I thought Harry was the only one who could grin so foolishly) And then you kissed me back. I remember everything about that kiss. The way your hand rested on my lower back and applied a subtle pressure that coaxed me closer. The way your eyes glimmered before your lids glided into place over them. The scent of musk and cologne. The feel when your lips brushed against mine before they parted ever so slightly. You tasted of cappuchino and mint flavored chocolate. I loved mint chocolate.  
  
That was three days before you went home. One month and two days before you invited me to meet your family. I had a shoebox filled with your letters by then and a shelf dedicated to the books you had sent me. I wrote you back hastily. I couldn't wait to see you again.  
  
When I arrived, I felt like I was in a dream. Your house was so beautiful. The gardens looked reminiscent of summer perfection with the moon and icicles placed impossibly within the groves. I fell in love with your life...  
  
I met your parents. I met them with the proper courtesies that you would regard people of there prestige. You smiled at me and gave me a welcoming hug and boasted of my ranking at school. We were happy as if within a dream for a week and a half.  
  
Then the dream shattered. You didn't tell me your father didn't remember who I was or to what class I was born. You didn't warn me. I wanted to belong, ever so much. Your father was reminded. He said things, you just stood by with an unshed tear in your eye. I was sent home, you were transferred to Dermsdrag. I had a dream that I could always love you.  
  
But, loving you broke my heart and I have yet to recover. 


End file.
